


Roses are red, violets are blue, you’re my favorite flower and I love you

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Author put way too much research into this, Cuddling, F/F, Flower Symbolism, Flower metaphors, Making Out, Naruto season 2 episode 15 quotes, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Semi-Public Sex, Yamanaka Ino-centric, if you know me irl no you don’t, theyre lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ino always had a knack for flowers. She also always had a crush on Sakura. Ino’s glad she got to be there when Sakura finally bloomed into the beautiful flower she knew she could become.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Roses are red, violets are blue, you’re my favorite flower and I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhh this is gonna be my first time posting smut that isn’t a joke to the internet- so uh if you know me no you don’t❤️

Ino always had a knack for flowers. Even from a young age, she knew hundreds of names and meanings. There were always a few that stood out to her, flowers she cherished even more then the rest.

-Cosmoses; herself, they were beautiful and symbolized tranquility, peace, innocence, and love-

-Pink carnations; her mother, pretty and fragile, symbolizing pure love, good luck, and a mother's undying love-

-Irises; her father, tall and proud, symbolizing wisdom, hope, and trust-

-Cherry blossoms; gorgeous and soft, idolized for their beauty and symbolizing renewal and optimism along with meaning strong luck and good fortune. Their blossoms represent affection and love, and they’re considered to be omens of good to come in the future-

Ino liked flowers, and Ino liked people. Popular, constantly in the spotlight. She flourished rather then wilted under the stares of the people around her. She wanted to teach the shy saplings around her how to grow; to share her nutrients with them, intertwining their roots under the topsoil.

Ino loved all plant life equally. She cared tenderly for flowers, trees, and fungi alike. She never really questioned it, even though others didn’t like her very much for it. Those people were rotten, sun scorched leaves in her eyes. She did what was best and pruned them away from her plant life. It didn’t take long for all the sun scorched leaves to be pruned away, leaving Ino to turn her attention back to the her flowers, like she always had.

One day, something clicked in her. Ino began to feel her eyes wander to the tiny buds, the flowers in a different stage of growth then all the flowers in her care. She wanted to protect them, shield them from the horrors of the world. She wanted to give them sunlight and water, and help them blossom into a flower ten times more beautiful then a cosmos could ever dream of becoming.

Throughout the years, Ino’s care never wavered or faltered. She continued to pour copious amounts of time and energy into her favorite sapling, her half-bloomed bud. Ino watched as her calyx pulled back, revealing her true beauty and strength. Ino watched as her favorite half-bloomed bud ripped off her own blossoms. She fixed them, of course, putting as much affection into her work as she always did.

Ino fought her sapling, as much as she wished she didn’t have to. When Ino lost, she realized her flower had finally bloomed into a flower ten times more beautiful then a cosmos could ever dream of becoming. Ino was proud of both herself, and her flower.

Ino woke up first, pulling her flower’s bruised and battered body into a hug, placing her so that she was resting on and against Ino. She looked into her hydrangea colored eyes and smiled. She smelled of vanilla and roses, faintly of lilacs and almonds. Her flower woke up soon after, blushing at her proximity to Ino. “So you’re finally waking up, huh, Sakura?” Ino asked teasingly. She looked down. Ino handed her back her headband. “Guess you finally got a flower to bloom. A beautiful flower,” Ino said. Sakura blushed even more and smiled, “Ino...”

Sakura nuzzled her head into the crook of Ino’s neck and pulled her closer. Ino smiled lovingly and ran her fingers through her flower’s cherry blossom colored hair. “Ino?” Sakura asked, her voice muffled by Ino’s neck. “What is it?” Ino asked. “Can I kiss you?” Sakura asked, subconsciously tightening her grip on Ino. “I’ve been waiting years for that, dummy,” Ino said, a softness in her voice she reserved for the prettiest of flowers, cherry blossoms.

Sakura leaned upwards and captured Ino’s lips in a slow, chaste kiss. It was awkward and unsure, and the two pulled away almost as fast as they started. A hunger had awoken in Ino. Something that couldn’t be satisfied by anything else but ripping apart a beautiful flower. She dipped her foot in, and she wanted to dive in.

Ino initiated another kiss, it was noticeably heavier. Sakura responded with the same vigor. Ino felt right at home, like she belonged right against Sakura, like they were birds of a feather, or rather petals of the same flower. Ino nibbled on Sakura’s bottom lip, the sensation was foreign, but not unenjoyable to Sakura. She moaned into the kiss, accidentally giving Ino’s tongue access. She weakly tried to fight, but submitted after Ino clearly won. (The two most certainly forgot they were a few feet away from everyone else, but thankfully they were preoccupied with the match)

Ino started kissing down Sakura’s chin, leaving a few hickeys in her wake. “Clothes off?” Sakura murmured, panting slightly. “Mm,” Ino responded, pulling away from Sakura and stripping. They came back together with another heavy kiss, Sakura against the wall and Ino against Sakura. Ino leaned even closer and whispered in Sakura’s ear, “I thought it would be a real big waste for you to wilt away as nothing but a bud. I mean, how sad is it if flowers don’t ever bloom. I’m going to deflower you, you’d probably like that.” Sakura moaned, her hips bucking up.

Ino resumed her previous activities, kissing down Sakura’s body, memorizing each and every particle with her hands and mouth. The noises Sakura made were intoxicating, Ino wanted to bask in them forever. Eventually, Ino got down to Sakura’s legs. She looked up at Sakura’s face. “Please Ino-” Sakura moaned. She spread her legs for Ino, revealing her sopping sex.

Ino lowered herself so she was level with Sakura’s pussy. She gave it an experimental lick. Sakura tasted sweet, addicting like candy. Ino couldn’t get enough of her. Ino stuck her tongue deep into Sakura, eliciting a moan from the cherry blossom. She rubbed Sakura’s clit as she thrusted her tongue in and out, licking up all her juices.

It doesn’t take long before Sakura came, moaning loudly between a string of curses. In that moment, Ino realized that she wasn’t a Sakura blossom, but a Gladiolus. It meant little sword in Greek, it possessed great healing power, it symbolized strength of character, remembrance, faithfulness, infatuation, and moral integrity. Ino realized her flower was never a bud, but a corm, and she was just using it to survive the winter until she could blossom into the beauty she had become.

Ino knew flowers had to compliment each other’s beauty. She felt like that requirement was met a long time ago. They were the best bouquet in the garden. They were the focal flowers, the accent flowers, and the greens. They complimented each other in every way, like a color palette. They were intertwined both in their roots and their stems. They were made for each other, and they both knew it.

Later, in Sakura’s arms, Ino added another flower to her list of those important to her.

-Gladioluses; her girlfriend, strong and beautiful, symbolizing strength of character, remembrance, faithfulness, infatuation, and moral integrity, but most importantly it symbolized never giving up and it represented her incredible girlfriend-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was good wushuxnckdjd


End file.
